I Ran
by Momo-love
Summary: There is no 'safe', only safer. When 28 year old Sophie returns home from university, she encounters a strange infection. Fighting to stay alive, she runs. She does'nt stop until she meets a band of survivers holding out in a prison. But even then, she wonders if she should still run. Because running, is what she does best. OC X Michonne
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story and I am very excited to share it with you! Seeing as this is my first story/chapter, authors notes will be short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters or contents.**

**Chapter 1**

Days like this used to be my favorite kind of day. Crisp morning air, sun peeking through the small wispy clouds, lush green grass. Should be beautiful. But how can anything be beautiful when the infection has spread to nearly every human being on earth?

Brain dead cannibals inhabit every street, building, corner, forest that was ever beautiful. People who I once knew show no recognition when they see me. They know only craving for my flesh. I've seen friends and family turn right before my eyes. A bite or scratch from the cannibals will do that to a person.

Its a wonder how I survived. Just me and my dog. There is no 'safe', only safer. No matter how much I wish I could die, I remember that the world doesn't need another cannibal, and I keep on going. I keep on running.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here goes chapter two! Thank you everyone who reviewed and followed me! **

**Svidi: I plan on making longer chapters. I just wanted to see what reaction I would get before I got to serious.**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Sir!" I whistled behind me. My four year old German Shepherd came bounding up to my side. I gave him a pat on the head as I let out a sigh of relief. "IF I lost you, I would lose my head!" He whined. "Right. Not funny"

Every day since the infection I wished I had been more prepared. I had no clue how to even hold a gun. My only weapons were a small array of kitchen knives. They were the only things I had time to grab.

I was brought back to the present as Sir growled softly. I followed his gaze and I saw the source of his discomfort. Three cannibals were making their way through the trees towards us. I pulled out my steak knife from my pack.

I waited for them to come to me. Once they were near I swung my arm into the nearest cannibals ear. I pulled out and got the next one right in the eye. The third grabbed my chin length black hair and pulled me close. I took a chance and let my body fall heavy to the ground. The cannibal lost its grip and stumbled backwards. I kicked it down and stomped down on its skull until all was still.

I stepped back, wiping the blood from my hands. "Holy shit... It gets me every time." After a while of observing the damage and checking for bites, I walked off deeper into the forest.

That night I found and abandoned wood shed to sleep in. I was lucky there were no cannibals in there. Before I let sleep engulf me, I checked my pack. Four knives, an emergency blanket, a water bottle, a box of crackers, and a package of jerky. I tossed a stick of jerky in Sir's direction. He gobbled it up and looked at me expectantly. "Sorry buddy. We have to make this last. I don't want to risk another trip into town."

A trip that was inevitable. Every time I made a supply run, I barely made it out alive. I wanted to make the supplies last as long as possible.

I didn't eat that night, and soon I was lost in a dark, sleepy, world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! I'm back with chapter three! I apologize for the long wait, but I was on break and wanted to enjoy myself. Now, this chapter is kind of short, but I promise to make up for it next chapter. I have big plans and the story is just starting to get interesting. I also want to let you know that I changed the writing style just a tad to make it more present tense. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.**

**Chapter 3**

_Scratch scratch_. I awoke to the sound of wails and moaning outside_. Scratch scratch. _Dead fingernails are scraping against the thin walls of the shed. The sounds are getting gradually louder, which means more cannibals were surrounding this small vessel.

"No no no!" This was the worst thing that could happen! Sir began to growl and bark. "shut up! Stupid dog!" That not my voice. Who's voice do I hear? It's coming from outside.

_BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_ Silence. The door creaks. Someone is getting in. My fingers grip my knife. The door flies open and a gun is pointing at me. "Don't shoot!" I yell and flinch back.

I peek one eye open and see a man wearing a tan shirt. He has a thick stubble and short curly hair. Behind him is an African American woman.

The gun is still pointing at me, but the hostility is mostly gone. MOSTLY, gone. "I don't mean any harm." I say, as I release my hand from my knife and hold them up. I even go so far as to drop all weapons to the floor. I hope that wasn't the wrong choice.

Confusion takes over their face and the gun lowers a little bit. a LITTLE bit. "My name is Sophie. I don't want any trouble." I say. The man looks from me to Sir, trying to figure out if he is dangerous. "That my dog," I say quietly. "Hess safe." To prove my point, I snap my fingers and Sir obediently sits by my feet.

"What are you doing here?" the man asks sternly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you doing here?" he repeats.

"I needed shelter for the night and this seemed perfect." This guy is no nonsense.

"I'm looking for my son, 13 year old. Wears a sheriffs hat. You seen him?"

"No. You two are the first survivors vie seen."

He seemed to believe me. I feel sympathy for this man. I can tell already that the infection has given him lots of shit to deal with. I looked at the woman behind me. "That your wife?" I ask.

"A friend." he replies. I want to help this man. I want to make his life easier. Even if it means discomfort for me. "Michonne." she says. I can already tell that she doesn't speak much. I nod at her. "Well," I started, "I could help you find your son." I offered. The man looked at me as if nobody has helped him before.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" He asks.

"You don't. But as far as I know, you could be leading me into a trap." I know he isn't, though. He looks to sad.

"Good point. You got a gun?"

"I have knifes."

"I guess that will have to do. Grab your stuff, let's go."

The exit the shed and leave me to grab my pack. I pick it up and run after the, Sir just behind me. What have I gotten myself in to?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Alright, I'm back with another chapter! I really appreciate constructive critcism, so if there is something that I can do better in my writing, please let me know! **

**Chapter 4**

I run after the two and lag behind just a bit. I can already tell that they were both prepared for this kind of disaster. The way they walk and hold their weapons is what gives it away. "My names Rick by the way." The man says. He has a slight accent and I guess that he is from Georgia too. "My son is Carl." He continues. I nod and continue to walk with them.

As I observe more closely, I see that Michonne has only one weapon: A long sword. While Rick, is decked out in guns. I can spot at least two. I feel lousey with my puny little knifes.

More time passes in silence when the man finally breaks down. "Damn it!" he shouts. He punches a tree out of frustration and sinks down. He looks oon the brink of tears. "CARL!" he screams, hoping for a responce. The veins on his neck stick out and I feel pity all over again. When he yells his sons name again, Michonne puts her hand to her sword and shushes him. "Do you want to attract walkers?!" She hisses at him. Walkers, huh? Is that what they call them?

And then I see. A sherriffs hat about 15 feet away from where we stood. I point at it and Rick scrambles up and runs to it. "Its his..." he mutters. He is once again about to cry. "It could mean anything. It doesnt nececarilly mean hes dead." I say. I am an idiot for saying it, but the words were out before I could think. And Michonne gives me a look that reeks of the 'are you stupid? I cant believe you would say that' vibe.

My dog slowly walks over to Rick and begins to sniff his hands and the hat. It looks like hes going to punch Sir, but then I remember. "Sir was a police dog for a year. He was trained to sniff out scents." Rick pauses and then says

"So he could maybe find carl by the scent?" he says hopefully.\

"Maybe." I say. I try to sound just as hopefull, but I have doubts. I walk over and take the hat from Rick. I hold it out and let Sir sniff at it for a while. I didnt train him so I dont know how to make him search. But apparantly Rick knows because he pats Sirs head in a strange way and my dog immediately starts searching every tree and leaf with his nose.

"How did you know how to do that?" I ask.

"I was a police officer." He looked to intensely at my dog to say anymore. It looks like Sir got a good scent because he started trotting off in one direction and we followed close behind. I dont say anything, but Im worried because its getting dark and we are going deeper into the forest than i would like to go.

**A/N - Gah! I know I said I would make this chapter longer, but i really liked how that last sentance turned out and I liked the little suspence it left. Sorry!**


End file.
